Vampire May, the Vampire Adventurer
by Axym
Summary: May is the secret heir to Lord Draken's domain. However, she's not satisfied with being cooped up in the castle. She sneaks out in search of adventure, romance, and the time of her life before she eventually goes back to the palace to fulfill her duties.
1. A Unlikely Adventurer

There was something in the air, not quite good, and not quite evil. However, most scholars believed this to be true about most everything since the time of the god war during the third age. Humans, such an odd race, they are a rather weak race, especially when considering the monsters that surround their villages, the gnomes with their obvious superior magic and technical skill, the dwarves with such stunning ingenuity and innovation, or the trolls and cousin ogres with their pure strength and size. There are also the werewolves with their heightened strength and hunting skills, and even the vampires in Morytania. It is truly a mystery as to how this race, the humans, were able to flourish and grow at such an exponential rate and keep their control over Gielnor, however, every day it seems that more and more humans enter this world, most of them determined to be accomplished adventurers.

May had heard of Misthalin, and its tiny town of Lumbridge where most of these adventurers start out, yet she had never seen it for herself. She would often go down to Burgh de Rott and listen to the stories of the adventurers that would help the humans escape from her grandfather's gasp. Up north through the swamp, and across the river was supposed to be a wonderful world crawling with fierce monsters, beautiful cities – very unlike the ruins of her castle and the nearby town. She longed to visit caves, that weren't already flooded, giant rocks called mountains, and all the other wonders that she would never be able to experience here on the far edge of the world. She sighed looking out over the swamp from her balcony. It was a nice night, with a full moon and brisk breezes, if she dared, she could easily fly out and go visit the swamp at least. The servants would be known to laugh about the careless human adventurers that thought that they could take on the swamp, and a group of blood-thirsty vampires. Perhaps she could meet one, perhaps she could save his life and maybe, just maybe, she could go beyond the River Salve and start a new life for herself.

She hated being the granddaughter to Draken, no matter that she was secretly the true heir to his throne should anything happen to him, and she couldn't stand the prospect of spending eternity in this castle without ever stepping foot in the outside world. She'd been outside before yes, but always in secret, and never beyond half of the swamp. Burgh de Rott is the closest to other civilizations as it gets. She went back inside and changed into more suitable clothing. Off came her black and lavender dress and on went her dark grey leggings, a tight, long sleeved v-neck shirt and her knee high boots. She grabbed a black cloak, an ivory dagger, put on her grandmother's diamond necklace, a ruby ring, locked her door and jumped off her balcony onto the ground below. Almost immediately, as if they could read her mind, two guards were rushing to her. As sleek and silently as she could – which by human senses was as undetectable as still air – she moved into the shadows. The lesser vampires were no match to her superiority and they quickly moved on, scolding themselves for their supposed hallucination.

May continued in this fashion until she got to her usual boundary. The tree with the rope bridge to where the silly Myreque lay in wait for someone to aid in their quest looked just the same, but the lands beyond looked much more welcoming and like a home she'd never known. Taking a deep breath May stepped forward, beyond all that she was familiar with and all that seemed precious to her, she stepped forth into the great unknown.

It didn't take her long to make her way up to Canafis, the land of the werewolves. She'd see a few remains of unlucky human adventurers and had put together a bit of a collection of armor, weapons, and other various items that she couldn't really use or had no knowledge or experience to use. Fortunately for her there was a general store in which she could sell and therefore she had a nice sum of twenty-five hundred coins. The store keeper tried to sell her items, but everything seemed pointless. A bucket? Whatever would she need that for? He did look at her odd when she came in, maybe he was testing her to see if she was human or not? Which was best to say? Who was this werewolf to judge her like that anyway?

She got out of that store with a bag full of coins and quickly headed to the bank across the village square. When she walked in she didn't know if she should just walk right back out. There, right there in the flipping bank a human adventurer was fighting a giant wolf in human clothing, no doubt a transformed werewolf. This adventurer was garbed in green cloth that looked awfully scaly and uncomfortable to wear, he was shooting the werewolf with arrows from across a broken table – no doubt from other similar battles – and the werewolf was trying helplessly to get a hold of the adventurer, too enraged to notice he could probably just go around the table. The werewolf looked pretty bad though, blood was dripping from places where arrows obviously pierced him, but fell by his feet. The archer knocked another arrow and with one more strike planted an arrow right in the wolf's abdomen, killing the poor beast. May was frozen where she was. Suddenly, humans didn't seem quite so nice or peaceful. The werewolf was defenseless and still the adventurer killed him!? The adventurer then took the bones of the felled beast and went outside. Out of curiosity, May looked out a window and watched as the adventurer gave the mighty werewolf a burial and was even kind enough to say some blessing words from the Book of Balance.

"Have you never seen a werewolf or something? Why are you watching him burry the monster?" asked a female voice from behind her. May quickly shot around to look at a girl clad in full dark blue armor and was carrying a medium sized, curved blade of the same material. She had a full helmet on so May couldn't see the girl's face, but she didn't seem very old, if anything, she was probably the same age as May, sixteen. May was so frightened at this point she didn't know what to do, fortunately the girl just continued talking. "Wow, a diamond necklace and a ruby ring!? You must have a sugar daddy! Let me guess, he dragged you out here so that you'd be the first person to see his ransack of the Barrows?" she said.

May shook her head no. "A-actually, I'm new here… I think I got lost on my way to Lumbridge…" May said half truthfully, hoping that this girl would believe her story.

"LUMBRIDGE!? Wow, you're a long way from Lumbridge, noob, where were you coming from? Who ever gave you directions sucks," she said. She had no idea though.

"Ummmm, I don't know, I was lost then too," May said quickly, hoping that this would just add to the girl's confusion. The girl put a hand to her metal chin and began to think to herself. Suddenly she clapped her hands.

"Okay, I'll help you out. Afterall, you might prove as a useful companion, tasks can get soooooooo boring! By the way, my name is Hacker Blue, but you can just call me Blue," she said, offering her hand to shake. May took it, with renewed vigor and a smile on her face.

"I'm May, just May," she said. Blue started to laugh.

"You really are a noob! Alright, first things first, we need to get you to Lumbridge so you can learn your way around this world, apparently those schlubs at Tutorial Island didn't do crap for you," she said. She allowed May to put her money in the bank, not forgetting to ask where she got it. May said she found somethings on her way here, but forgot to mention what probably killed the adventurers who originally owned the equipment she sold. Blue led May back to a great, white architecture that seemed so forbidden she actually had to stop.

Stricken with unexplained fear of the structure she started to shiver. Blue eventually noticed that no one was following and turned to see May wide eyed staring at the building with a large amount of fear running through her. Blue walked back to May and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not from Lumby or Tutorial Island are you?" she asked. It was pretty obvious, but she had never heard of adventurers _not _being from either Lumbridge or Tutorial Island. May heard her words but could not respond. Not only was the fear of being found out and taken straight back to her family, but she was also terrified of a building by the mere sight of it. Suddenly a man clad in simple brown robes came out of the building humming to himself and looking at the bleak landscape that Blue and May were leaving.

"Ah, what a splendid day to return to the realm of our merciful founder Saradomin, I hope you know better not to return to these cursed, unholy places," the man said. Something about the man allowed May to get her act back together. She was offended. Sure, she didn't like being cooped up in Morytania, but it wasn't horrible. She regained her composure just in time to hiss lightly at the man. Back at Meiyerditch, people dressed so lowly did not speak so lowly of others, even of other inanimate objects.

"Drezel, do you know of any adventurers not starting in Lumbridge?" Blue asked out of curiosity, surely her little discovery wasn't the first of its kind. How very wrong she was.

"Actually, dear child, Saradomin had chosen Lumbridge to be the divine start for all who choose to roam and adventure in this world. None but the common folk are born elsewhere," Drezel replied. May couldn't help but think what a load of bull crap that was, she was no where near "common folk!"

"Alright, that's what I thought, just checking, are you alright May?" Blue asked. Filled with pride and anger in her, the fear of the building suddenly couldn't touch her and she walked right into the trap door that allowed her to travel the land of Misthalin and to the rest of her dreams with a new friend by her side.

Author's Note:

I am really just putting this story out on a lark to see if people actually like my writing, so constructive criticism would be amazing. I actually want to become a physicist, but I would not mind publishing fiction novels in my spare time to make a bit of extra cash XD. Needless to say, this is not really my best work, nor is it really dear to me. I will update it occasionally, but I am currently working on three other stories at the same time that mean a lot more to me so updates might be few and far between (not excessively though, I do like the way this is going). Thank you.

P.S. This is my very first published story.


	2. Learning the Jacks of the Trade

The trip to Lumbridge, or "Lumby" as Blue called it was much more uneventful, yet by the time they got there the sun was setting and it was time to settle in for the night. The inn they stayed at had bugs all over the place and bad food, but after nearly twenty-four hours of nothing but moving, May was happy to put her head down. The inn was three stories built with timber quite aged and weathered by now, with the pub one the ground floor and the sleeping quarters being on the upper floors. Blue however, slept in, so she was still wide awake when they went up to the room they were sharing. Wide awake, and full of questions.

"So, you never did tell me whether or not you really were from here or not," Blue said. The whole day May felt like she could trust this Blue, she even had a brother and father who were also adventurers, but still, the fewer people who knew about her background the better.

"No, I'm not from here, I ran away from home," she said truthfully. Blue didn't seem to understand, cocking her head to one side. May continued, "I'm supposed to be a princess for my people, but no one knows that my grandfather chose me to succeed him, and right now, I don't even want the title. So I ran off to make something of myself, to live a little before I go back."

"A princess!? Of who, the werewolves? You don't look like a ghost, and I thought all the people of Mort'ton were sick…. No one's heard from Burgh De Rott in forever, ever since the vampires…" started Blue, then it hit her. May's pale skin coupled with her dark features, not to mention the reddish eyes – she just assumed that the sun was hitting them in a peculiar way, all the time – her slim, athletic, seductive body, it was quite obvious that May was vampire. "ZEE OH EM GEE!! You're a vampire!!" she screamed, and to May's surprise, started to giggle to herself.

"Keep it down please," May whispered. Blue cupped a hand over her hand to try to stifle her giggling. "Yes, I am a vampire, but please, I don't want that to affect my life here," she said.

"I just couldn't believe I didn't catch on to that… wow, you look so _human_, how'd you pull that off?" Blue asked. This brought up a serious tick with May. The main reason her grandfather kept her succession a secret was because of her looks. May wasn't actually full blooded vampire, she was only half. Very peculiar, and the very first of her kind, she had the best features of both of them, she was more like her mother though, but she looked more like a sickly human minus her super strength, cunning, and stealth. Her mother was considered to be a whore, even by vampire standards when polygamy is a common practice, and her father was quickly damned to a vampire's life after Draken had found him. However, May was definitely not hindered by her paternal lineage, she had none of the vampire weaknesses to garlic or light. Holy symbols still gave her the spooks but as with the structure back at the river Salve, she could overcome those fears if she needed to.

"I'd rather not discuss it with you. Now if you don't mind, I've been running from Meiyerditch since this time yesterday and I would like to get some sleep," May said sternly. Blue kept laughing but got the hint anyway and let her new friend sleep.

The next day was just as, if not more exhausting. Blue slept in again, which was good for May, but May still needed a few more hours of shut eye to fully recuperate. May woke up to Blue snagging the pillow out from underneath her head and smacking it right back down on top of May's head. May couldn't help but think what she had gotten herself into. No one at the palace would dare treat her in such a manner, yet here was this lowlife of a human doing something so – SMACK! – crazy.

"Get up ya lazy bum! I can't send you back to tutorial island so get up so I can teach you all the basics you need to know. Gyack , this is going to be excruciatingly boring, I hope you're nice to talk to. Get UP!" screamed Blue, bringing down the pillow for a third time. May slithered up onto her knees and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Blue had a point, she had a lot to learn before she could make it on her own.

"What's the first lesson?" May asked, looking at Blue. May couldn't help but wonder if Blue knew that the look on her face was downright scary and so full of evil pleasure. Blue tossed the pillow back at May's head. She caught it in time and instead of throwing it back at Blue she put it down on the bed and began to straighten her hair, wishing she had been smart enough to bring her hair brush. Blue offered up hers when she saw May struggling.

"The first lesson today will be combat, you're going to have to learn which style is best for you, there's melee, which is what I do, mage, when you use magic, and ranging, when you shoot your target, like that guy fighting the werewolf in Canafis," Blue explained. The mention of the adventurer in Canafis allowed May to quickly decide that such a cowardly way to fight in her opinion was not the way she was going to fight on her journey. She had always had a proficiency in magic, being half vampire and all, so that seemed more suitable, and yet too easy.

"Could I try two at the same time?" May asked, also considering melee as a definite possibility. Blue starting chuckling.

"You could try all three if you really want to! Hahah, man you must've lived in a really straight up environment didn't you? Hahah!" she laughed. May felt stupid for asking, but she realized once again just how much she had to learn, and she couldn't be more appreciative to Blue, even if she could be a little nicer about it and not so bratty.

"And then what?" May asked as she finished getting ready.

"I dunno, want to learn how to mine? You could make a lot of money by getting really good at mining, and then you could accompany me as I try to get better at smithing," Blue suggested. If May was going to be honest, that didn't sound like fun at all. Mining? That's what Vyrewatch sent pesky humans to do when they were found, how was that supposed to be profitable? Or even worthy of entertaining an adventurer? May would be the first to acknowledge that she didn't know anything about being adventuring, but as she figured it, she would do quests and then be paid handsomely for it so that she could live off the generosity of the people she helped. Why even bother doing menial tasks?

"To be honest, that doesn't sound too intriguing. Anyway, it'll probably take me a while to lean how to defend myself, I've only been guarded my entire life and none of the monsters or humans dared to touch me as long as they knew who I was," May said. Blue simply nodded as if she had known this her whole life, like everyone would know such an obvious statement. Was it truly possible for someone to think so highly of themselves? Then she remembered how her father reacted when he found out that the mother of his child was a vampire, the daughter of Lord Draken no less. Blue was just a little lower on the ego scale, not too much lower though.

"Oh yeah, like anything else is any better though. You do know that you're going to have to make money at some point right!? Armor costs a whole lot of money, so do runes, food, and a whole lot of other things you're going to need," Blue explained, still smiling at her obvious superiority to May. May sighed in defeat, then got up to follow Blue out of then inn and to the combat tutors.

The large one roomed, one story, gray building was the source of all sort of racket. Right inside the door you could see adventurers in three distinct categories. One group was clad in the same outfits as Blue, swinging training swords at each other fiercely. Another was mostly dressed in robes and producing balls of energy out of thin air and hurling them at dummies. The third was dressed in leathers of all kinds and colors shooting arrows from what looked like standard bow at dummies on the opposite side of the room. One person in each of these groups stood out from the rest. All three were clad in light blue and white clothing and armor, depending on which group they were on, and instead of practicing they seemed to be teaching.

"Which one first?" Blue asked. May didn't respond and went to the Magic Tutor, the one clad in blue and white. Blue seemed somewhat put out by May's rudeness, but didn't let it bother her as she went to join the melee group.

"What spell is that?" May asked.

"Wind strike of course," the Mage Tutor answered.

"How do you cast it?" May asked.

"Here, take these runes," the Mage Tutor replied, handing May thirty little stones with three white curved lines on it and thirty other stones with an orange stick figure head with lines surrounding it. "The white ones are called air runes, and the orange ones are called mind runes. Concentrate on the spell known as wind strike, draw the energy out of the runes and cast it on the dummy, simple.

May couldn't help but think how complicated it actually was, she tried anyway. It was surprisingly easy. As soon as she thought about the wind strike the runes reacted and were pushing their energy into her conscience, and her conscience would burst if she didn't get rid of the extra energy, so she directed it at the dummy in front of her. She brought her hands above her head in instinct and brought them in front of her, producing a ball of energy, slightly bigger than the others beside her and let go of it shooting towards the dummy. It was a nice solid hit that nearly blew the dummy off its hinges. As she did so, he noticed that one of each stone had crumbled to dust.

"Wow, you're a natural at this, are you sure you haven't done this before?" the Mage Tutor asked May.

"Quite sure, but my mother was an accomplished magic user, so I guess I inherited my talent from her," May replied, very formal. The Mage Tutor just whistled loudly. May allowed herself to proceed in this manner, getting more runes from her instructor and practicing until she was confident enough to move up to the spell called Confuse.

After that Blue took her south of Lumbridge to a swamp edge to a little bit with large rocks. The rocks were so rich with minerals that they seemed to be completely made of the mineral. One was a dull shiny gray and the other was a bright orange color. Other people were there, swinging dark brown headed picks at the multi-colored rocks. There was one that seemed to be in charge as he didn't work; instead he looked over the progress of the others. He was dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt and had overalls on, wore goggles and had a gruff brown beard with a bald head.

"Go ask the Mining tutor to give you a pick, and he'll probably teach you about ores and what not, I'm going to go mine for myself.

Things continued in this fashion for the rest of this week, with both May and Blue visiting various tutors, such as the Fishing, Prayer, Woodcutting, both Smithing, Firemaking and Crafting tutors all over the place. May was exhausted and so filled with knowledge she didn't know which way was up or down. She hadn't completed any quests, had fought very, very, very few monsters, and was starting to get annoyed at the lack of funds she was receiving. Something had to give, Blue was making her a little lackey and although she was grateful for Blue's help, it was time to spread her own wings and try things her way.


	3. Of Sheep and Friends

Date, May seventeenth, year unknown. May woke up looking at a calendar that was randomly by her bed. Blue was across the way still sleeping, the first rays of dawn were just breaking, but they were reaching May's eyes and hurting them badly. She grumbled, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That didn't work though. May had an annoying habit of staying up once she was up, no matter how tired she was. So where did the calendar come from? It wasn't there last night was it? Maybe it was, she really wasn't paying attention. She got up and ordered breakfast for herself, and for Blue so that she wouldn't get in trouble. A whole week of what was the most boring of what she had hoped to a more exciting life as an adventurer. She sat back down on the bed and had half a mind to throw a pillow at Blue, who had been up most of the night flirting and generally making a fool out of herself, however, May knew that she wouldn't enjoy the consequences. She sighed, loudly, attempting to wake up Blue, but it didn't work. Blue just kept on sleeping happily, probably judging before the night that her bed would be unaffected by the dawn. She flopped on the bed and wondered if she was all wrong about adventuring.

Breakfast came quicker than she expected, and Blue still hadn't woken up, so she gave the breakfast to the room service boy, and she ate quietly. After breakfast she got dressed, grabbed her runes that she had acquired and went off exploring, without Blue. She walked around Lumbridge, interested in all the life and happenings of the everyday people. She had been too busy with learning how to support herself that she never got to sight-see. Eventually she came upon a little farm, with chickens in the front yard and a large pasture for a back yard. She went in, thinking the place was so run down that it had to have been abandoned. The front door was open, which she thought confirmed her suspicions but in truth, a very grouchy farmer lived there.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my land!! You're not the trouble maker that's been letting all my sheep out are you?" He screamed at May. She took a step back, completely surprised someone actually lived in this dump, but then again, if he was a herdsman without any sheep, living anyway else is a bit impossible.

"Um, please excuse me sir, I was just looking for a quest," she half-lied.

"A quest? Aren't you a little pretty to be doing quests?" the farmer asked. May pouted a little bit, knowing that her outward appearance was truly hindering her dreams of being a successful adventurer.

"Please sir, perhaps I could round up your sheep?" she asked. Not the most exciting of all quests, but it wasn't doing mindless chores, not for herself anyway.

"Well it is sheering time…. If you can round them up, and bring me back twenty balls of wool I might have a bit of a reward for you," the farmer said, musing a bit.

"Oh thank you so much sir!" May exclaimed and was about to run out before the farmer grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Beware of the 'thing.' It's dangerous, sheep loving, and out there in the pastures, stay safe," he said, then sat back down and started to pet a chicken that had wondered into the house. What a bazaar man, thought May, well, never mind, it's sheep sheering time!

She went out and noticed that all the sheep wondering around town did indeed belong to the farmer, and she spent most of the morning gathering them up and putting them back into the coral that looked hardly used. She noted to herself that being half vampire in a human world seemed like a huge advantage seeing as it would probably take a human all day, where her nose allowed her to round up all the sheep. "Wow, those kids must be bored as all heck can get out if all they do is let these poor sheep loose. No wonder that farmer's such a grouch," May mumbled to herself. Next it was time to sheer the sheep, May opened the gate just long enough to let herself in and realized she had no clue how to sheer a sheep. She swore out loud at her own stupidity, she couldn't even make a ball of wool, what a failure.

"Wow you found them all!" cried a male voice from the late teens, just a few years older, twenty years of age at the most. May turned around slowly to see a boy in the same green scaly armor Blue had called "green d-skin," and a leather cowl. He had a light yellow short bow on his back and was holding something that looked like distorted scissors.

"Got lucky, who are you?" May replied.

"Minamoro, Mina for short, seesh, thanks a lot! Now I can finally complete this stupid quest!" the boy said. May followed the boy as he went to the closest sheep and began to trim the wool off with his tool.

"Quest?" she asked politely, still learning the basics.

"Yeah, the farmer who owns these pastures always employs people to sheer his sheep, but they always keep getting out because the stupid kids leave the gate open," Mina replied. So many people had even completed this one quest that May couldn't, how pathetic, she thought.

"Where do you get one of those things?" she asked, pointing to his device.

"This?" he asked, snipping them in the air. When May nodded he continued, "Oh, the general store sells them for about a gold coin or two. Hahah, do you know how to make a ball of wool once you got this?" he asked, holding up a sheered off sheet of wool. May hung her head in defeat. Mina laughed again.

"It's okay, everyone's a beginner at some point. If you wait a couple of minutes, I'll lend you my sheers and I'll take you to a spinning wheel. I'll teach you how to complete some quests," he offered. May nodded and waited, watching, knowing she'd have to learn all this on her own eventually, unless everything has already been done before.

Mina was much kinder than Blue ever was, especially when Blue finally found her, and she enjoyed most of her day idling chatting and doing stupid work with someone who wasn't a total ass most of the time. However, May and Mina were on their way to deliver their balls of wool to the farmer when Blue surprised May by hitting her with a rubber chicken. The force was strong and May nearly fell.

"What the Hell was that for?" Mina asked, staring down Blue.

"It's okay Mina, she's been helping me out and I kind of took off on her this morning while she was sleeping, she's probably just annoyed," May offered.

"Annoyed!? I'm damn straight pissed off you stupid noob! Do you know that I've been looking every where for you? What the hell were you thinking?" she screamed.

"I got bored mining, smithing, woodcutting everyday, I decided to take a quest up," I answered.

"Oh, what quest?" she asked.

"A farmer asked me to sheer his sheep," May said, trying hard to hide her pride, she knew Blue was going to laugh at it.

"Hahahah, really? Oh wow, you spent a whole day sheering sheep when you could've been making money? Oh how silly you noob," she laughed. May sighed.

"Sorry to bother you Blue, but I need to get these balls of wool to the farmer now, they won't do me any good," she said and turned and walked off, Mina closely behind her.

"Wait up for me you noob!" exclaimed Blue and she caught up.

At the farmer's house May and Mina gave him the wool they collected as Blue stood outside to pluck feathers from the chickens running loose in the yard, as apparently chicken feathers had some sort of value to them in large quantities. They received about one hundred gold for their trouble. May was about to agree with Blue on her assessment on the day wasted when the farmer took out a brilliant blue sapphire, and showed it to them. "You look like you don't know how to make these yet darling, here let me show you," and he pulled out a dull blue rock and a chisel and began to chip slightly at the dull rock until it shone brilliantly in the fire light from the fireplace as did his first rock. May was so fascinated that she memorized the carefulness and knew she would be able to repeat the process. May thanked the farmer and left with Mina, and both nearly died laughing when they found Blue, carrying as many feathers in her armor and bag as she possibly could.

"Oh shut up! Come on, let's get to a bank, this is white, light gold I'm carrying! When I make a fortune you'll be crying and copying me!" she said. The small group had to go east to find Draynor and a bank, since this was before the Duke of Lumbridge allowed a branch of the bank to open on the third floor of his castle.

They stayed at the inn there, though Mina got a second room, and May wondered if he had taken as much a liking to her as she did to him. He was nice to talk to, sweet, and helpful, everything Blue wasn't. Well, Blue was helpful, when it helped her too. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a ear-shattering scream from outside. Blue shot up and made sure the windows were closed and locked. May thought that this was weird.

"Shouldn't we go check to see what that's about?" May asked.

"Vampire attack, word has it that there's still one left on this side of the River Salve and he lives in Draynor Manor, she shouldn't have been outside at this time of night. Stupid noob," she said, settling back down. Vampires? Out here? What? May was intrigued, and her vampire curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She was seriously considering sneaking outside and seeing this outsider. However, how afraid Blue was of this vampire, although May had been sleeping with her for over a week now was also a large red flag and eventually May knew it would be best to get some sleep.

Authors Note: If you actually remember the rubber chicken weapons you are amazing, because I don't even know if Jagex even still has them, lol I haven't seen them in forever, but my friend Hacker Blue had one, which I remember being so cool, lol. Ah, memories. Anyways sorry for the lateness of this chapter, college is a bitch, lol. Enjoy and continue reading.


	4. Discoveries and Growth

The weeks passed quickly, between Blue and Mina helping her, May was quickly getting the hang of this adventuring business, even if it still wasn't quite as exciting as she had hoped. They traveled all over the land between the Salve and Taverly. Mina was quickly able to also catch on to May's lineage and like Blue, found it more intriguing than scary, despite what had transpired in Draynor Village. In fact by August May had completely forgotten about the vampire. She was kept far too busy fishing with Mina and mining and smithing metal with Blue. May had also gotten quite skilled in several other aspects of adventuring, such as cooking, lumbering, and crafting. She had enjoyed the old farmer's trick with the sapphire so much that she began to find uncut gems all over the place and tried her best to cut them. Sometimes she crumbled them to dust, and other times they were sometimes passable, though most of the time her efforts only brought a roar of laughter from Blue when she saw them.

May was mostly on her own from now, fighting her way around, and doing whatever was remotely interesting. She continued to ask for quests, but unlike the poor farmer in Lumbridge no one really had quests available. Mina and Blue would give her hints every now and then on where she might be able to find a quest, but usually by the time she got there, the quest would already be accepted and completed. One day in the middle of August she found herself back in Lumbridge, killing nearby wild cows for their hides and goblins for practice. While going to store her hides in the bank a young boy came up to her and tugged on her robes.

"Excuse me miss, you're a powerful adventurer right?" he asked. May turned around to see the blonde boy, scared but determined. He looked as if he worked for the Duke of Lumbridge, wearing his seal on his sleeve.

"I'm better than the newbies around here, what can I help you with?" she asked, praying to Zaros that it would a quest.

"The Duke needs some one to deliver something to a wizard to the south of Draynor, I was wondering if you'd be interested," the boy said. May grumbled under her breath, an errand was not exactly what she had in mind, but Lord Zaros answered her prayers.

"What is this something?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am but come with me, I'll take you to see the Duke," the boy said, taking her hand and leading her to the castle.

May couldn't believe she was going to meet the Duke, he never saw any adventurers as far as she knew. The boy led her up stone staircases and through marble corridors until they came across a grand sitting room, trimmed with the finest fabric and eloquently designed that even her grandfather's room might have trouble competing with, however, human and vampire's tastes were very very different. The Duke, a dark hair and eyed man with pointed features, was having tea with another, obviously highly ranked person and May wondered if she and the boy had interrupted something.

"Duke Horacio, I brought someone," the boy said bowing. May bowed slightly, not wanting to offend her employer though she thought bowing to a duke was silly.

"Very good, dismissed," the Duke said in a gruff voice and the boy left. May stood motionlessly. Mina had advised her that if she were ever to get a quest from a high classed person that she should act as if she were in the same level, but be respectful, because it will make the client respect her more and possibly even pay more for her services. "What is your name adventurer?" the Duke asked her.

"My name is May sir," May replied, hoping her act was working because she was actually a bit nervous, even if it was a errand.

"May, hmm not too reliable but I guess it'll have to do," the Duke Horacio said, taking a sip of his tea with his eyes closed. May had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't make a face. What kind of person was she going to work for that he had to judge her name like that? What makes _May_ unreliable!?

"What is it that I can help you with sir?" May asked.

"You see I discovered something very interesting the other day and I want the high wizard to examine it," the Duke said, getting up and getting out a small oddly carved stone that had symbols on it similar to air runes. May was was now eager to complete this mission, hoping that she too could learn about this mysterious stone. The Duke handed her the stone and she could feel the power in it. She felt breezy and carefree as if she were air itself. The feeling was more of a tickle though and she knew that it'd be foolish to allow the stone's power over take her, although it felt like so much fun to just give in.

"Will that be all sir?" she asked composed and seemingly uninterested in the prospect.

"Yes, now please leave I have other matters to deal with," the Duke said and May saw that the other man was very pleased to hear this news, but he wouldn't let on. May left quickly and made her way to town, then realized she had never been to the wizards tower before. She grumbled at her own incompetence then trudged her way to the mage tutor to ask. The tutor pointed her in the direction south of Draynor Village. May sighed again as she realized that this would be another day long errand she just hoped this would be more worth the trip. She got to the tower as quickly as possible and asked for the head wizard. Fortunately the head wizard was able to see her immediately and she presented the stone to him.

"Astounding! I do say young adventurer do you know what this is!?" asked Sedridor, the head wizard.

"No sir, that's why I'm here, Duke Horacio of Lumbridge would like to know," she replied.

"Mark, come here and write a letter to the Duke explaining what I am about to tell our friend here," the wizard said. At his name Mark came in and began to write to the Duke of Lumbridge. "This my dear girl, is the very key we wizards had been looking for to get the upper hand against those chaos druids and dark wizards that use magic for evil and for the evil god Zamorak," Again May had to grumble, more Saradominists, it was rather annoying being a vampire in a human world. The head wizard didn't notice though and continued to talk. "May, do you mind taking this stone to Aubury of Varrock? I believe he knows the procedure in order to unlock this key."

"Sure, I don't see why not, but you need a key to unlock a key? And what does that thing unlock exactly again?" May asked.

"My dear girl, do you know where runes come from?" Sedridor, the head wizard, asked. May shook her head. "Well for the longest time we humans didn't either. Mysterious stones simply came from seemingly no where and aided the otherwise untalented humans cast spells and magic. However, this stone will help us create our own runes! Our own private deposit of runes at our disposal! Do you know what that means?"

"That we'll be really well equipped?" May asked, she wasn't quite following. Vampires could always use dark magic, it was essential for their blood, so not being able to perform magic without runes was something May had really unheard of.

"Precisely! We'd out match any adversary, we'd outdo their magic since they would still be relying on runes that they find! No mage of Zammorak or other would stand against the true power of the world, the holy and good Saradomin!" the wizard finished, beaming. May forced a small smile through, although she was completely against this idea, perhaps if she was in on it she could bring it back to her kingdom and allow the vampires to prepare.

"Thank you for your wisdom, I'll be on my way now," she said quietly, wrapped up in her thoughts. Mark was sent to deliver the letter to the Duke so May was free to go to Varrock. For the first time since she began her quest she was thankful for the day long journey.

She camped just a couple hours away from Varrock, not wanting to get to town to find all the inns closed for the night. She sat around her campfire, roasting a rabbit she had killed. She was still caught up in inner turmoil on what she was about to become a part of. She had, only by being a messenger, allowed the wizards who wished to destroy her people access to unlimited runes and therefore, power. Although her people didn't need runes to begin with, May had noticed that with runes her powers had doubled, if not tripled. Would immortality be able to overcome infinity? It's not that May hated her people, in fact she could often find herself getting a little homesick from time to time, but she was just restless. She was worried now that she might be the one to actually lead to the downfall of the great Draken family, his bloodline, her family, her home. May began to cry a bit. Then a curious thought came to her, what if she _didn't_ deliver the stone to Aubury? Would anyone ever know? Then she thought of how many people knew she was one this quest, all of the wizards in that tower south of Draynor, the Duke and therefore if she ran off with the stone all of Lumbridge, and soon all of Misthalin would be looking for her, the girl with the most important stone in the world. Could she run? Where would she run to? She couldn't go home, not yet. But where? She didn't understand the stone enough to use it as leverage of any sort, even if she was considering making deals and letting people know she was a half-vampire.

"Hey you," called a familiar voice. May looked up to see Mina, riding a new horse, coming towards her. The horse was a handsome beige with a black mane and tale. May wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey stranger, what's up? Where'd you get the horse?" she asked, sounding much more cheerful than she felt, but she didn't fool Mina.

"Bought him, what's wrong? Why are you out here crying?" he asked, sitting beside her. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry," he added, handing her a handkerchief.

"I guess I'm just worried about my family," she said. Mina got a little uneasy. Although he knew, he often forgot and these statements were usually like 'slaps to the face' as he once put it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I finally got a quest, but although I'm just the messenger, and they could've chosen anyone... I might cause the downfall of all those that oppose the Saradominists," she said, well aware that Mina didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Oh, is that all?" he joked. May hit his face with the back of her hand. Stupid human, she thought. To her surprise though, he took it and kissed it. "Must be hard on a princess so far from home," he said as he gave her hand back. May didn't look at him, she knew he was kidding, that he didn't really know she was a princess, but she wasn't in a mood to play along.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked him, wanting to change the subject.

"This and that, I'm on my own quest actually," he said, smiling. She smiled back. Mina was in a whole different league than her, he was an accomplished marksman, and although May still found this cowardly, she still had to admire his hard work and determination. Most of the time he was off to the east in the desert doing who knows what.

"Who out in the desert gives out quests?" she asked.

"Eh, people wanting to resurrect Zaros, and other first generation gods, you know the originals, and people who want to rid the world of evil spirits left and right. They're very religious out in the desert," he laughed. May chuckled a little bit. People were religious everywhere, only adventurers ever seemed to be divided, with the abilities to join separate factions and sects of every denomination everywhere. Even May right now on a simple messenger quest was having to choose between the Saradominists and the other people, who would she support? May was decidedly a follower of Guthix. She always had been, as a half-breed, balance seemed to be the only thing to truly matter. She would worship Zaros and sometimes Zamorak when it was appropriate, since vampires were inherently followers of Lord Zaros, but her heart had always believed in Guthix. Saradomin to her was an old coot, and it was annoying living in Misthalin where every person was a follower of Saradomin.

"Who do you follow?" she asked, she meant it to be more of a relaxed question but Mina stopped to think.

"For a long time I followed Zamorak, I believe that the wusses of Saradomin and the slackers of Guthix have had it comin' for a while now, but since my adventures in the desert... I think Zamorak a traitor, that Zaros is the real god to follow," he said. May looked at him curiously, such a peculiar human Mina was, always deep and meaningful, even going against his birth, as everyone knew humans were Saradomin's creation, to follow who he thought was worthy following. "I'd ask, but I think you follow him too don't you?"

"Yeah, we're Zammy followers," May said, using Zamorak's nickname the vampires gave him. Their legends, myths, and beliefs gave them the feeling that they were Zamorak's and Zaros's favorite children. Why else would he give them immortality? They were so superior to goblins, werewolves, and the other 'monsters' around Gielnor that it seemed to be apparent who they favored, as such, they were entitled to nickname Zamorak, the lesser god.

"Whoo, 'Zammy?' you vamps are really brave aren't ya?" Mina asked. May never thought twice about it before, was it really that strange?

"There are some people who refer to Saradomin as Sara, aren't there?" she asked. She thought she had heard Saradomin referred to as 'Sara' but now she wasn't so sure.

"Well yeah, but this is Saradomin we're talking about, what's he going to do? Grow flowers all over the place to punish them?" he laughed. May had to laugh too. It was good to talk to someone else who didn't support Saradomin. They dropped the subject as Mina began to explain how Blue had started to follow him around and become quite the tag-a-long.

Although May had guessed it from the start it turns out that Mina thinks that Blue had a crush on him and therefore, decided to follow him around and be his personal cheerleader and 'motivator.' Motivation being in the form of if he screwed up, she start laughing at him. They both had realized that she was being difficult, and even though she was soon matched by May in level of adventurer, she still talked as if she could do things even Mina couldn't do. They also talked about some of the things they've seen. Mina was also an accomplished merchant and told stories on how he made money simply off of buying low and selling high. He bought the horse to show off his accomplishments and was hoping to impress a few bar maids so that he could get laid here and there.

"You're mind is always in the gutter isn't it?" May asked when he told her.

"Not always, but yeah, when I was offered the horse all I could think was how easy it'd be to get girls, c'mon, how many guys do you see walking around with horses?" he asked. May stopped to think, in truth, only farmers and noblemen seemed to have horses, and even some nobles didn't have very handsome ones. May sighed.

"Still, I can't believe that's all you thought of, not, 'oh wow, now I don't have to waste my time camping I can just ride everywhere in a flash!'" May retorted. Mina laughed as he took a swig of water from a leather pouch.

"I guess so, that's a good point," Mina said, May slapped herself, only she would be friends with such an imbecile. "But what about you? Aren't you turned on a little bit?" he asked.

"Are you drunk?" she asked. She had never been romantically attracted to anyone, especially because of a stupid horse.

"Nope, dead serious," he sad.

"Go to Hell," she said, taking a swig of her own water.

"Why? It was an honest question," he defended.

"You're an idiot, that's why," she said. Mina just laughed and put his head on May's lap, something she didn't quite know what to do with.

"Wow, you're pretty soft, a little cold, but soft," he said, as he closed his eyes.

"You're not sleeping on me," May said, gently nudging him so he'd get off.

"Yes I am," he said, and began to make snore sounds.

"Stupid git," she said as she laid backwards, grabbing her blanket and pillow from her pack and began to rest too.

Note: Sorry about the misspellings on Runescape names, my spell check likes to correct me when I'm not looking. I do look over my writing after I finish, but I guess sometimes the spell check doesn't know when to quite.


	5. Old Friends, New Enemies

May woke up with a start as she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Mina was already gone and a quick look behind her told her that he was being tied up and the horse was gone completely, either the attackers got to it or chased it off. She looked around and the man who had picked her up was wearing iron chain mail and a bronze medium helmet for armor. As the man stood her on her feet she noticed that Mina's capture's were wearing the same thing. Falador guards. What were they doing out here in Varrock? She stood on her own feet, staring the man who had picked her up in the face. May's eyes were shining a brilliant red in the full moon, and because of living in the human realm, she hadn't had blood in a while. Although she could live off of blood or human food separately if she needed, both halves of herself needed the correct supplement. Vampire May was hungry.

"Who are you!? How dare you take us prisoner!? What have we done wrong!?" screamed Mina.

"You, Mina Moro, and May are under arrest for helping the prisoner Kala, escape," said a man dressed in white armor. It was obvious he was with the Falador knights, but what on Gielnor was he talking about? Who the hell was Kala?

"What I don't get a last name?" May asked, turning to face the white knight.

"According to our records, you don't have one. You just showed up one day, so I actually should be asking who you are shouldn't I, you're obviously not human with those eyes," the man said. May smiled. Although she hardly allowed her vampire instincts to take over, this would be fun, to watch every last drop of blood leave his body. She was scared a bit too though, she'd never been hunting before, and up against so many she was a little worried, however, she was still going to have fun.

"Me? I'm a vampire, isn't it obvious?" May asked, smiling wide, allowing her vampire half to transform her canine teeth into fangs. She was going to feast tonight.

"A VAMPIRE!? Impossible! You crossed the river Salve!" One guard protested. May quickly deduced that this merry band of gentlemen had been following her.

"True, perhaps it's because my father was actually a human puppet, I'm also a child of your Saradomin, bathed in the glory of Lord Zamorak," she said. Turning back around, and fading into the night.

It was much easier to do this time, humans don't have any of the hunting skills vampires are born with, and one by one she ate the guards, not allowing them to escape. It got difficult, usually she'd have to stand for killing one and leaving him there so that the others wouldn't get a chance to run. It took her a half an hour, but soon all of the five men were devoid of blood, and May had used magic to cover the bodies, after looting them of course. She got her ivory knife from her pack and untied Mina, who seemed to be in a bit of shock.

"Are you alright?" she asked, throwing the rope in the fire, burning more evidence.

"I think I'm okay, unless you're still hungry," he said. May took slight offense to this but then quickly realized that it was entirely appropriate.

"No, no, I ate more than enough tainted blood tonight to last me my whole life," she said, and turned away. Dawn was just about to break and she thought she might as well head into town before anyone notices something was off. She first went to the fountain, fortunate that most people were just now getting up and no one was around. She washed her face and had to throw away her black cape, too many blood stains. Her eyes were sparkling red, like brilliant rubies in the sun. That wasn't good, even if it was good for the townspeople. Full vampires, especially half ones, didn't hunt, and wouldn't hunt for a while, until their eyes went back to dark red. The "food" would be looked at as if it was rotten eggs in dead fish that's been sitting in human filth for a year. May probably wouldn't even eat human food for a while, she was pretty full. However, humans didn't know this, and the sight of her eyes was bound to give her more trouble. She stole away to the back alleys as more people began to fill the square. She looked in her bag for something to cover her eyes, but her cape was gone and she already knew that the search was hopeless. She found a torn down house, where only three walls stood, sat in the corner and waited, and thought. What to do? She needed to get to Aubury before she lands herself into even more trouble, then the thought occurred to her, she was already wanted! She had been blamed for the aided escape of some person named Kala, whoever that was.

The sun was close to setting, and May still didn't have an answer, she sat, looked at all the passing adventurers, and wondered why it was so hard for her to be successful, but they could do it with such ease. Was being human really better than being a vampire? The only betterment May could think of was the fact that humans got to eat much tastier foods. She laughed at that. What a silly remark. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her down turned face. She looked up to see a man wearing bright blue and white mage robes.

"Excuse, I couldn't help but notice that you have the cutest laugh," the man said, "My name is Phish."

"Fish? Like a carp?" May asked. Who would name their poor child 'fish?'

"No, Phish, with a 'pee ehch'" he said. May couldn't hear the difference but it probably didn't matter.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she said, offering her hand. It was only then that she realized that this man probably saw her eyes, and she was cautious to let him too close.

"What's your name?" he asked.

May thought for a moment, she really didn't want to draw attention to herself, but lying wasn't really an option either. "May," she said.

"What a pretty name, have you ever been to Karamja? I mean near Shilo Village," he asked. What a weird man. May had heard about Shilo, hidden in the jungle, but she had only been as far as the volcano from the port of the island connected to Port Sarim.

"Not that far," May admitted.

"Would you like to come work for me?" Phish asked. May stood up, she didn't like being talked down to like this. She could tell that 'work' was definitely not a quest and therefore had no intention of joining this man.

"Sorry, I got better things to do than to run errands for you," she said.

"Man... if only my girlfriend were more reliable," he said, rather loud. May got the feeling he was hoping she'd inquire, and although her curiosity was pushing her to do just that she kept on walking. The man then ran after her. "Wait, wait a second, you're not going to say anything to that?" he asked.

May stopped and looked him in the eye, half wishing she could scare him with her eyes.

"I'm not interested in your failed relationship," she said. Phish scratched his head under his hat and looked at her, as if this wasn't the obvious answer. May turned back around and kept walking, not sure exactly where it was that she was going.

"You know I'm really rich right?" he said. Blue had once told May that sometimes guys liked to pick up female adventurers, especially low-level and give them a lot of things in return for 'services,' but May wasn't too keen on being like that with any one.

"Don't know, don't care, I'm busy," she said. The first half was true, the last half was not. Phish caught up with her again and began to walk with her.

"You are a bit of a weird one, so what is it that you're so busy with?" he asked.

"I've been framed for a crime and I need to find a way to clear my name," she said. She was innocent, and the only authority that knew she was a vampire was now dead, why not start spreading the word that she was innocent? She smiled. That was the obvious choice.

"Wait, you're not the May that set Kala free are you?" Phish asked.

"Nope, but I'm supposed to be. Who is Kala anyway?" May asked, thinking that this crazy guy might actually be useful for a change.

"A real evil sorcerer, she is a servant to Zaros," he explained May rolled her eyes. Oh great, a devout Saradominist. But why was Mina also caught up in this? Didn't he only worship Zamorak? And the last time she checked, Zamorakians were still being tolerated.

"Hah, well then, no wonder she roped me into this," she said. Zaros was known to be missing, currently banished to another plane by the traitor Zamorak, but even a half-human like her could feel the growing presence, Zaros was in deed coming back. But that seemed somewhat irrelevant now.

"Hmm?" Phish asked.

"Nothing," she said, she didn't trust this Phish, and she still had to go to Aubury. She found the little magic shop noted on her map. She went in, Phish following her. It was dark inside, but it had a significant magical feel. Runes of all kinds were stocked on the shelves and display cases. An old man with a long white cape was behind the counter.

"What can I do for you young adventurers?" The man asked. May assumed this was Aubury.

"I have a package and a message for you from Wizard Sedridor," May said, handing it over. Perhaps she could use her persuasion skills to learn the secrets that would be her peoples undoing, then she could help prepare them. Phish looked curiously at May from behind.

"Ah, this is interesting, come back tomorrow and I'll let you know if there's anything good about it," Aurbury said.

"Alright, tomorrow then," May said, and walked out. She could tell Phish wasn't following her, apparently being polite and buying a few extra runes. She took this opportunity to run to the inn without him following. Oddly enough, Mina was there, drunk with a barmaid on his arm. May went up to the innkeeper and bought herself a room, not wanting to spoil Mina's fun, she went right upstairs and went to sleep.

She woke up at the crack of dawn, not because she had something to do, but because she had gone to sleep so early. She dressed, returned the key to the innkeeper, and went to go see Aubury. Fortunately, she was alone. Aubury was just opening up shop when she reached him.

"Oh, hello there, wow, you must really be as interested as Sedridor said you were," he said. May hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but she was determined to help her people. "Well, come in, come in, that young man that followed you in yesterday certainly helped business, hopefully your pretty face will do more." May was disgusted a bit by this comment, but let it slide.

"Well, is there anything I should report to Sedridor?" May asked.

"Here, I've put together a nice little package for you to deliver for him, would you like me to teleport you there?" Aubury asked.

May was grateful for the fact that she wouldn't need to make the long trek back and agreed. When she regained her senses she was back she was at the front door of the wizard's tower. She went in and found Sedridor and presented the package to him. He read it lightning fast, and through the entire time his face was getting brighter and his smile was getting wider. Suddenly, when he was finished, he looked up at May.

"Oh, my dear girl! I can not thank you enough for your services in helping in this project!" Sedridor exclaimed.

"By being a messenger? I'm surprised you couldn't do this on your own," May said truthfully, apparently they had enough apprentices to run errands.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point! Let me tell you what we've discovered between the three of us!" Sedridor said, and then went on to explain a magical dimension where the rocks where runes are formed was in great variety and abundance. Not only that, but thanks to the talisman that Duke Horacio had provided, they had found a way to make these blank stones into runes, which would therefore provide a seemingly endless supply of runes, a great factor in modern battles. May couldn't help but grin, what a simple thing to do, and she was certain that her people could also enjoy the pleasure of infinite runes, depending on where the alters to make the runes were. And even then, it wasn't so hard to get past the Salve if you knew how to do it. Her Uncle Draynor had done it years ago.... She kept smiling and nodding as she realized the vampire that was terrorizing Draynor was none other than the namesake of her uncle. She couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Well, I'm done with my tale, good luck May, and I hope that you can use this new power to aid us," Wizard Sedridor said. May smiled, and left, but not after Sedridor returned the talisman to her, saying it was hers. May made her way back to Draynor, cautiously deciding if she should go say hello to her uncle, for they had not had contact in some time with him, even before May was born. But it was because of this distance, not to mention if someone found out that her uncle was a vampire it'd cause even more problems, that she was very hesitant though. She went to the inn again, to book a room, and was surprised that no one had mentioned her eyes to her, especially in Draynor. When she got to her room, she went to the mirror. As soon as she did she got her answer.

Her eyes had turned from bright red to bright blue somehow. Looking at her in the mirror was a reflection that May didn't know, it was frightening, what had happened? How would drinking human blood do this to her? Wouldn't the opposite happen? May peered closer and found that there were indeed red and purple tints in her irises, so therefore, she figured, something went wrong with someone's blood, and she would get her natural eye color back soon enough.

Being human wasn't an option.

(Author's note: Wooooooooooooow it's been a long time, so sorry, I hope this makes up for the lack of updates ^_^; However, like I said before, I have a few other unpublished stories that I'm working on, not to mention school! Hahahah..... I'm sorry, I'll have to be better at more updates!)


End file.
